


National Day Of

by FBIs_Most_Unwanted



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBIs_Most_Unwanted/pseuds/FBIs_Most_Unwanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle is bored and comes across a list of National Days and decides to start celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. March 14

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Castle or any of its characters.

Chapter One: March 14

 

As soon as Kate Beckett walked into the apartment, she knew something was different, not necessarily wrong, just… off. A sweet aroma hung in the air, filling her lungs the moment she took a breath. “What are you doing?” Kate asked incredulously when she saw the scene before her. 

Beckett’s eyes moved from countertop to countertop, and on nearly all of them, she found the same thing: pies –apple, cherry, pecan, and several others she couldn’t identify on sight. The detective couldn’t have been gone for more than a few hours; how did one man make all of these?

“I’m making pies,” Richard Castle answered, closing the stove door and taking off an oven mitt as he turned around to face Kate. He dusted a bit of flour from his sleeve and glanced at his array of desserts, as if proudly displaying his work.

“I can see that,” Beckett responded. “I was more wondering why you are making pies.”

“It’s March fourteenth,” Castle replied, as though today’s date was somehow an explanation for his apartment being turned into bakery. Seeing Kate’s remaining confusion, Castle continued, “Today is National Pi Day –pi, as in the number describing the ratio of a circle’s circumference to its diameter, which is approximately 3.14159265.”

“Okay, I get it,” Beckett cut him off, knowing that Castle would have kept reciting numbers if no one intervened. “Since when do we celebrate National Pi Day?”

“Well, the case is over, and you know I don’t do paperwork. I was on the internet, and I found a website with one of those ‘National Days Of’ lists. And apparently today is National Pi Day,” Castle answered.

“Castle, those are not national holidays; they’re made up by anyone with internet access and time to kill,” Beckett told him. 

“I know,” Castle responded. “Like I said, I was bored, and I wasn’t getting any writing done anyway, so I figured why not?” 

Beckett shook her head, a small smile finding its way onto her lips as she approached the counter. Castle handed her a piece of cherry pie and shortly after picked one out for himself. Kate took a bite. Knowing Castle, she was certain that this would not be the end of National Days.


	2. March 16

Chapter Two: March 16

 

Beckett found Castle sitting on the couch, newspaper in hand. Wait, Castle actually reading a newspaper? She had to do a double take just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. 

“I didn’t know you read the paper, Castle,” Beckett said, making her way into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. 

“There’s a first time for everything,” Castle said, folding up the paper and setting it down on the coffee table. He strutted into the kitchen with that subtle smirk just barely crossing his lips which only confirmed Kate’s suspicions that he was planning something.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Beckett asked.

“Tell me, Beckett, if you could know anything –absolutely anything- what would it be?” Castle leaned in closer, resting his elbows on the counter.

“Maybe why you’re asking me this at nine a.m. on a Sunday,” Kate answered between sips of her coffee. 

“Oh come on,” Castle scoffed. “Really? Out of all the information in the universe, there isn’t one thing that you want to know?” 

Beckett had to think about this. Surprisingly, his question wasn’t an easy one to answer, especially so when you factor in that she’d just woken up not twenty minutes ago. There were lots of things that she wanted to know, but choosing something to start with proved to be more difficult than it should be. 

“I guess I’d want to know who killed my mom,” Kate replied after a few moments of contemplation. She saw a hint of sadness appear on Castle’s face, but it was so slight that it wouldn’t be noticed if you weren’t looking for it. 

On a lighter note, she added, “Why are you asking?”

“Because it’s March sixteenth –National Freedom of Information Day,” Castle responded.


	3. March 20

Chapter Three: March 20

 

The high pitched beeping of the microwave sent Richard Castle on his way to the kitchen. Grabbing a bowl from one of the cabinets overhead, he poured the popcorn in, before adding a fair amount of salt as well. 

The sun had just gone down, and Castle didn’t bother to turn on the lights, which made the tasks of finding his way back to the couch without tripping and finding the remote more difficult than they should be.

After settling down, he allowed himself to pause for a moment, take a deep breath, and simply enjoy the quiet. Tonight was the first night in a long while –far too long- that Castle actually had the night to himself. Beckett was out with some old friends, and he had been able to coax Martha into embarking on a girls’ night with Alexis, which meant that Castle would have the apartment to himself. 

Ending his moment of silence, Castle clicked on the TV and put his feet up on the coffee table –something he knew Beckett would scold him for, but it didn’t matter because she wasn’t here. 

Castle leaned back into the soft fabric of his couch and immersed himself in reruns of The X-Files, thinking that there couldn’t possibly be a better way to celebrate National Extraterrestrial Abductions Day.


	4. March 22

Chapter Four: March 22

 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Kate Beckett snapped, snatching up the paper airplane that had landed on her desk. She crumpled it up and tossed it into the trash, at the same time, searching for its origin. 

It didn’t take long for Beckett’s eyes to find Castle, his face bearing the typical “oops” expression. 

“What are you doing?” Beckett asked. 

“Making paper airplanes,” Castle answered, reaching into his jacket pocket to reveal four more of the contraptions, varying in shapes and sizes. 

Beckett didn’t say anything, only glared at him from behind her desk. 

“C’mon, Beckett, loosen up,” Castle said. “It’s National Goof Off Day –a day when we should be carefree.”

“That’s every day for you,” Beckett responded. 

“Come on, just try it,” Castle sighed, placing one paper airplane on her desk. 

“No. I’m trying to work,” Becket refused to take her eyes off of her computer screen.

“Come on,” Castle scooted the plane closer to her.

“No,” Beckett insisted. 

“Please,” Castle said. “For me.”

Beckett sighed, realizing that if she didn’t give in, he would never leave. “If throwing this airplane will make you leave me alone, then fine.” 

Beckett picked up the paper airplane and gave it a good toss. It soared across the precinct and landed on the floor by the stairs. She remained solemn as Castle walked over to retrieve it, seeming quite pleased with himself, but when he was gone, Kate couldn’t help cracking a smile.


End file.
